One More Valentines Day
by Rachel-fall
Summary: A Sweet little story about Valentines Day. The day that is either Loved or Hated. You decide One shot about this couple. Yes in this story Edward's eyes are blue. Deal with it. ! Edward Bella


Every year was the same. Big red hearts everywhere, cards on sale the same stuff you would expect for Valentines Day. Well as usual I was alone. To be honest I've never even HAD a boyfriend. So of course I'd never really liked Valentines Day, which is kind of sad seeing as how a hopeless romantic I really am.  
Still I just let my mind fade away into dreamland where the guy I truly loved, typically my best friend would take a chance and do something sweet. This racked through my mind as it did every year and every year I was just as disappointed.

Walking through the school hallway every little thing reminded me of him, or was it just that I had his headphones around my neck which made the air around me smell just like him?

I knew as soon as I would walk up the stairs he would be there in all his glory. Taking the final step I walked through the doors looking to my right to see him sitting by the computer, his light blue eyes completely focused on the screen in front of him.

Gently flipping his brown hair out of his eyes and stretching his muscled arms in front of him he looked over in my direction. His lips pulled up into a big smile and he waved. Walking closer his eyes widened as though he had just realized something big. His attention went straight back to the computer, clicking off all the windows before I could take another step. He shot up from his seat waving a quick goodbye before going off into his classroom.

I tried to hide my disappointment as I walked to my class, what was up with him?  
But not knowing what was wrong was not what bothered me the most, but not being able to talk to him. It was one of the things that always made my day brighter, just to hear his musical voice or even be so fortunate as to hear him laugh.

The day went by painfully slow because I would always be looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen, as if avoiding me.

My brain always thought of the worst situation as possible at first, a bad habit of mine, but as the next day passed in the same manor I was beginning to think that I might not be so far of. He would wave politely to me as we passed but whenever I tried to talk to him he would disappear. Maybe he just didn't want to be friends and/ or found out that I like him as more than a friend and wanted to end things before they could progress.  
I moved like a zombie with my friends the next two days, racking my brain about things that I could have done wrong, what he might have heard, anything that would explain the way he acted. But nothing seemed to fit or at least nothing I could think of.  
I sat down with my friends at the usual spot, but with an empty seat next to me like it had been for the last few days. I looked over the cafeteria but he was nowhere to be found. I didn't touch my food; I couldn't eat when I felt like this, another bad habit.

In the middle of another day dream my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Half aware of what I was doing I flipped it open to read what the text said.  
_"We need to talk, meet me out in the garden"  
_It was from him. The guy who never left my mind. Now I was frightened. Does he want to end things right now? I'll never know until I face the music.  
I excused myself from the table and headed out onto the school grounds. It was a beautiful little park with lots of trees and a pretty little old house in the middle of the garden.

My heart raced as the fear got worse with each step. This could mean the end of our friendship, something I never wanted to loose.

I saw him under one of the trees, the sunlight reflecting of his beautiful hair making it even more gorgeous. No. I couldn't think like this, our friendship was on the line.

I stopped right behind him. Though he could clearly hear me he didn't turn around, not yet.  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" I cut right to the chase.

He gave out a small chuckle, something I wasn't prepared for. Nevertheless I continued.

"Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry. I mean I nev…" I stopped when he turned around. His breath taking eyes looked straight into my eyes and his lips curved up into a shy crooked smile.

"Happy Valentines Day" he said and handed me a rose and a box of chocolates before I could process even his first words.  
I took the items from him, my mind gone haywire. I had no idea what to do so I pulled the rose up to my face and smelled it. Beautiful, just like him.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been around" he said breaking the silence.

"But I just thought I might get too nerves being around you while I planned this."

I bit my lip.

"You really didn't have to do anything for me" I looked up to see those hopeful eyes.

"It was really no bother" he said keeping eye contact

"I found the chocolates online and a florist helped me find the perfect rose, though next to you the rose looses all of it's charm"

I had to look away, helplessly trying to hide my blush.

Without thinking I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his cheek, oh how soft.

"Thank you" I said stepping down again, biting my lip.

"So" he began.  
"Do you maybe want to do something tonight. I mean you don't have to it's just that we're both… " I shut him up by putting my finger to his lips.  
" That would be wonderful." I said calmly though inside I was blowing up with excitement.

"Great" he said half shocked that I accepted.  
"I'll pick you up at 7" and with that he took my hand and led me into the school once more, not having the slightest idea of how his touch made my heart beat erratically.  
Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad.


End file.
